1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to towels, and more particularly provides a system for supporting a towel.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional towel 100. The term xe2x80x9ctowelxe2x80x9d is being used herein to include any cloth that can be used for wiping or drying. Examples of towels 100 include beach towels, face towels, wash cloths, car towels, kitchen towels, etc. The conventional towel 100 includes a border region 105, bulk regions 110 and design regions 115. Each region 105, 110 and 115 is typically designed and manufactured using the same thread, but using a different pattern and stitch. Bulk region 110 is typically designed and manufactured using a terry cloth.
Typically, towels 100 are dangled over a towel hook or draped over a towel bar, for example, in a bathroom or in a kitchen. However, towel hooks do not adequately support towels 100, as towels 100 often slide off, and can puncture towels 100 with little pressure. Towel bars take up substantial amounts of wall space and are tedious to use, especially when trying to drape an oversized body towel 100.
Some rags used at automotive repair shops have corner-disposed holes reinforced by annular metal rings. However, the annular metal rings render these rags unsuitable for drying or wiping sensitive surfaces such as skin or paint.
Therefore, a more supportive towel-suspension system for towels that can be used for sensitive surfaces is needed.
A towel has a towel-supporting aperture and a soft reinforcing device for reinforcing the towel-supporting aperture. The towel can be placed over a hook through the aperture. Thus, the towel will not slide off the hook. The aperture can include a hole in the towel or a loop connected to the towel, and can be disposed within a border region, within a design region or within a bulk region of the towel. Examples of the soft reinforcing device include fabric, stitching, plastic, rubber and glue.
A first method of manufacturing a towel includes obtaining a towel, forming an aperture through the towel, and disposing a soft reinforcing device for reinforcing the aperture.
A second method of manufacturing a towel includes obtaining a towel, and connecting a soft towel-supporting mechanism to the towel.